Don't wanna break your heart
by KungFuPandaGirl
Summary: Hey I know that many off you want me to finish up with 'A Month to Remember" but this story cannot go unpublished. I wrote a Sondfic/Oneshot. The Song is 'Give Your Heart a Break' by Demi Lovato. Enjoy and review. P.S. rated T for language, but M for other content read at own risk, But enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey I know that many off you want me to finish up with 'A Month to Remember" but this story cannot go unpublished. I wrote a Sondfic/Oneshot. The Song is 'Give Your Heart a Break' by Demi Lovato. Enjoy and review. P.S. rated T for language, but M for other content read at own risk, But enjoy.**

Po was dating a, Tiger that had just moved into the Valley of Peace, she was very pretty; her name was Lilly, she had white fur, black stripes, and bright blue eyes, and Po had long given up on Tigress, because he thought that she would never feel the same about him. But recently Po found out that Lilly was cheating on him

"I was a fool to love anyone like you, especially a Panda" was the last thing she said before she left with the other guy.

Po was heartbroken, that very day he vowed never to love anyone again. But he wasn't the only one facing troubles. A certain Tiger was lying on her bed, in her room.

"I should have told him, I should have told him…I-I Love him" she kept telling her self the same thing over and over

"He's like this because of me, if I had told him before about how I felt, he wouldn't have ended up with that bitch" she thought, she couldn't think of any way to express her emotions, not even punching the iron wood trees would suffice for her, as she was thinking a song came to mind, that could possibly help her no one was here, they all went to town for their day off, so she decided to sing.

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are, so close

Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?

When will you realize

Baby, I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart

I wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh, yeah yeah

On Sunday, you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

The world is ours, if you want it

We can take it, if you just take my hand

There's no turning back now

Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh, yeah yeah

When your lips are on my lips

And our hearts beat as one

But you slip right out of my fingertips

Every time you run, whoa

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Cuz you've been hurt before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away

Some things, you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache

So, let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

"Wow, I never knew you could sing like that Tigress" said a voice behind her

Tigress jumped up and turned around to find Crane standing by her door.

"Oh Crane you nearly gave me a heart attack" she said

"You? The mighty Master Tigress have been frightened?" said Crane

"Ha maybe, what brings you here, I thought you were out with Viper and the others?" Tigress said

"Master said to come and check on you to see how you are doing" said Crane

"Why would he? He knows that I'm fine on my own" said Tigress sounding annoyed

"Well, to tell you the truth you haven't been acting yourself lately, ever since what happened to Po at least" said Crane

"I wish that bitch hadn't moved away so soon, I'd like to teach her a lesson after what she did to him" she said clenching her fist

"See this is what I'm talking about, you're getting angrier, and you stay in your room much longer, why staying away from us?" Crane asked

"Because Po should never have been with that piece of bull shit, he should have been with someone who really cares for him. Someone like…" she stopped, and turned away

"Someone like what?" asked Crane

Tigress didn't answer

"Tigress?" he said

"He should have been with someone like…like…me" she said almost at a whisper

Crane was shocked beyond belief, Tigress in love? With non-other than the Dragon Warrior, Unthinkable!

But not impossible, and being the calm headed bird he was, he decided to help her.

"Tigress you can still tell him how you feel, trust me he will love to hear this from you" he said Tigress her back still facing him

"Crane where's Po?" she asked

"Oh he's down by the pool of sacred tears" he turned to face the hallway for two seconds, but when he turned back to face Tigress she was gone. Crane only smiled and left.

Meanwhile, Po was sitting by the pool, trying to calm and clear his mind, but it was no use he felt terrible and useless.

"I'm good for nothing, I'm just a waste of space, no one could care for me, not now, not ever" he said

"Now that's where you're wrong" said a voice behind him

Po chuckled, and turned around

"Hey Tigress, I thought you were training?" he said

Tigress stepped closer to him

"I have something I needed to get off my chest" she said

"Well why come to me? Why not Viper?" Po asked

True Viper would have been her first choice when she wanted to talk, but Tigress new some explanation was needed for the panda.

"Viper was down in town and I don't want to wait until she comes back to talk" Tigress said

"Ok then, fire away" said Po they both sat down

"Well there's this person I have strong feelings for, and I don't know how to tell him how I feel" she said

"Wait, wait, wait, you like a guy?" asked Po

"Well…yes…if you put it in that perspective" said Tigress her stomach doing flips inside of her

"Ok, well is he considered a very close friend in your view?" he asked

"Oh very he knows me better than anyone" she said

"_Wow this guy must spend a lot of time with Tigress, wonder who it is?" _Po thought

"Does he seem like he is a good person?" he asked

"Oh yes, he's honest, caring, he has a smile that makes my heart melt, and his heart is golden" she said smiling at the ground

"_Wow Tigress really likes this guy, and he seems like he'll make her happy, maybe I should meet this guy?"  
_"Well Tigress tell him how you feel about him"

"Well…he makes me feel, so happy when I'm around him, I can always trust him with any of my secrets, and my problems, and he seems just the right person to snuggle with"

"_She really does like this guy, I gotta meet this guy"_

"He's so caring, and his smile, oh makes my heart and body melt every time I see it" Tigress said smiling

"Sounds like a swell guy Tigress, who is he?" Po asked

Tigress gave a devious grin

"I'll give you three guesses" she said

"Ok then, um…is it someone I know?"

"You know him better than anyone"

"Um is it someone that I can get along with?"

"He is exactly like you"

"Ok…do I see him often?"

"Every time you look into a mirror"

"Every time I look in a mirror? Oh my Gods it's me!"

"Po the guy I'm head over heels for is…is you, I wish I could have said something before that bitch Lilly broke your heart, she broke my heart to, because it hurts me to even think that someone could turn down, such a wonderful person like you"

Po was speechless, he only stared into Tigress's golden eyes, but Tigress continued.

"I know that you said that you could never love another person again, much less a tiger, but can you give me a chance Po, please? I promise that I'll never ever do anything to hurt you"

Po smiled, and said

"Even in our sparring matches and training sessions?"

Tigress smiled

"You know I can't promise that, I will whip your butt all I want to, but…"

Tigress grabbed Po's hand

"…I will never do anything except love you, not now and not ever, I will always be there for you, I don't want to break your heart, I want to give it a break, can you please forget that stu…"

In midsentence Po took Tigress by the waist, and brought her lips to his, locking her in a passionate kiss. Though surprised at first, Tigress melted into the kiss, and pulled Po closer to her,

As they pulled away from the kiss Po looked into Tigress's eyes and said

"Oh Tigress you have no idea how long I've wished for you to say that"

"And you have no idea how long I've wanted to say, that I love you Po, it burned me every time I saw you with her, and now your mine" she said, and she locked them in another passionate kiss.

"Oh, Tigress"

"Oh, Po"

They whispered to each other as they kissed for what seemed like hours, till Tigress stood up.

"What? Where are you going?" Po said

"Follow me and find out" she said and she raced down the hallway, Po hot on her heels, till they reached the barracks, and then to Tigress's room. Tigress stood at her open door, she faced Po, who was directly across from her room.

"Tigress what are you up to?"

Without any response Tigress grabbed Po by his shoulders, brought him into her room and pinned him to her bed.

"The others aren't going to be coming back for another couple of hours, let's have some fun" she said in a seductive tone

"And by fun what do you mean?" Po asked in the same tone.

Tigress leaned down to Po's ear, and whispered

"All I'm gonna say it that you sure are gonna enjoy it"

A grin grew on Po's face, and they again locked in a passionate kiss, but ever so slowly Po began undoing the clips to Tigress's shirt.

Hours passed and the only thing heard in the Jade palace, was the sounds of love that were made, in the barracks, good thing no one was around to try and investigate, the mysterious sounds.


	2. Author with a question

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, I just want to ask, should I leave "Don't wanna break your heart" as a one shot of should I continue it, I want you to decided, continue or not thanx.**

**;-)**

**KFPG**


End file.
